


Nurse & Soldier: Conscripted

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Nurse and Soldier [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Army, F/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Support, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets his draft card and Andy helps him get through his anxiety over it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse & Soldier: Conscripted

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know what Sebastian Stan has said about how he feels that Bucky enlisted. But I'm going off the fact that the serial number chosen for Bucky in the MCU indicates that he was drafted. So... deal with it?
> 
> On my tumblr too

**Late Spring 1943**

He sat at the table, head in his hands. His name glared up at him from the offensively white draft card before him. He should be proud to serve. He knew that. This was his patriotic duty. There was a war going and all good men were racing to joining up. Except him. He had to be conscripted and he was scared. He was no coward and it wasn’t fear of dying that had kept him from joining. It was fear of not being here for Steve. He knew, deep down, that Steve would never be allowed to enlist. He was too frail, too sickly. He had barely survived having pneumonia. And what’s more, Steve dove headfirst into fights he could not handle and it was always up to Bucky to bail him out.

He had not enlisted to stay here and keep protecting Steve. He hated thinking about everything that could and would very likely go wrong while he was away. It scared him to think of coming back from war and finding out that Steve had died from something as simple a the common cold. Or worse, in a back alley brawl. Steve was the only family he had left and he couldn’t abandon his little brother.

Andy’s fingers slid through his hair and he sighed softly, closing his eyes and  leaning into her touch. She had even enlisted and she was shipping out any day now. He hadn’t wanted her to join either. Hospitals were huge targets and he had been having vivid nightmares about her getting blown to bits in the Pacific. But he was fiercely proud of her, just like he was proud of Steve for wanting to enlist.

“You wanted to join up,” she said softly. He could hear the worry in her voice. He knew she was scared to be going and even more scared to be worlds away from him. “Steve will be okay.”

“You know he won’t,” he snapped, more harsh than he meant to be and he instantly felt guilty for it as she withdrew from him. He caught her wrist. “No wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“You can’t keep taking this out on me, Buck.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he said again, nuzzling into her palm and pressing a kiss to the underside of her wrist. “I’m just...stressed out.”

“I know,” she said, the softness he so craved right now returning to her voice. “But it’s going to be okay. Everything happens for a reason. Steve’s going to spend the entire time we’re gone trying to enlist. And when he’s not doing that, he’s going to be watching the newsreels and reading the paper.”

“It’s not just him I’m worried about.”

“We’ve been over this. Whether or not you’re in, I’m going. Nothing is going to change it. Look, I’m scared too. Do you think I like the thought of what’s going in the Pacific right now? Don’t you think I know that I’m going to be an easy target? Look at me.” Her other hand came up to cup his cheek, turning his face towards her. He could see the fear in her eyes and he wasn’t sure if it was a comfort to know that she wasn’t walking into this blindly or if it disturbed him that she still wanted to go. “We can’t think about the what if’s. You are going to drive yourself mad worrying about what might happen. You can’t sit here and work yourself into a tizzy over me and Steve.”

“And what if something happens to me over there,” he said. She sighed and her hands fell away. He instantly lamented the loss of her touch.

“Stop it, James,” she said firmly. “You stop thinking like that. You stop doing this to yourself.”

“Humor me, Andy. What if something happens to me. what will the two of you do?”

“I’ll marry the little shit and we’ll name our kids after you,” she snapped, crossing her arms.

That stunned him for a moment. His shock quickly subsided though and he began to smile at her, amused by the idea but more so by her flaring temper. He couldn’t help himself when she got irate with him. “You’d marry Steve?”

“If it would make you feel better in the event that you don’t come home, yes.”

“You sweet on him?”

“James Buchanan Barnes, I am going to slap you if you don’t stop trying to push my buttons.”

“Answer the question,” he said, still grinning.

“No,” she sighed. “I’m sweet on you, you insufferable cad. But Steve ain’t so bad. Kinda cute even.”

“Come here,” he said softly, reaching for her and pulling her into his lap. She resisted at first but gave in quickly. He kissed her, wrapping her up tightly in his arms. “You’re a peach. You know that?”

“And you’re still a knave and a ruffian,” she said between kisses. “And all other manner of scoundrel.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me, doll,” he purred. “It does things to me.”

She made a sound of disgust and pushed away from him. He laughed, knowing he was losing any chance of softening her again. He caught her wrist and kissed her hand, pulling her back in. She was irritated and came back into his lap grudgingly. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing deeply of  her warm scent. “You know I’m stuck on you, baby-doll. I’m only playing.”

“I know,” she sighed, turning her face towards his. “I love you too.”

She kissed him then, a soft tender thing that left him craving for more of her. He pressed his forehead to hers, nuzzling into her and at peace holding her like this. “Don’t tell Steve that I was drafted. Let him think I enlisted. You know how he is about this.”

“I won’t breathe a word of it.”

"I'll say it again, you're a peach."

"Only for you, deartheart."

 

 


End file.
